what happens next?
by avrillavignerox66
Summary: WARNING: contains spoilers for Inheritance: have you ever wondered what happens after Eragon and Saphira flew to distant lands? this is my interpretation of what happens next. join Eragon, Saphira, Arya and my two OCs Sky and Amy as they take on the adventure of an elven life time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. Originally this story was my English homework but I edited it just for you! Any ways I'm also looking for a beta reader PM if you wish to apply.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**1. I'm a girl**

**2. I'm Canadian**

**3. I live in England**

**Let's start the story…**

Sky and Amy were sitting listening as their trainers and teachers, Eragon and Saphira, lectured them about dragon history._ 'Sky come we must visit the nest of Ulandy the first dragon' _Saphira spoke through their minds. Amy watched in awe as the two magnificent dragons spiralled through the sky. Eragon turned to Amy and the elf watched as he whispered 'Adure' and rose into the sky. "Come Amy we must practice your magic" he chanted in the language of elves.

"Show me your hands" Eragon said. Amy gave Eragon her right hand with her insignia, the mark of a rider. "Cover it with dirt." As she followed out his instructions Amy wondered why he wanted to hide her insignia, everyone on the island new about magic…

Eragon pulled on a pair of leather gloves and then with his mind called '_Saphira, come, the time has come to return. Bring the eggs glaedr and Ulandy' _"wait!" Amy said "I thought Ulandy was the first dragon, how is he still alive?" "That is a good question; you'll figure it out in time"

He jumped into Saphira's saddle and soon they were flying over the mountains.

The dragons flew, flapping their wings as the glided across the glittering ocean.

Eventually they landed near a port. 'Elf made' thought Amy. As they looked aroundEAragon called "Arya, Arya, where are you Arya? Its Eragon and Saphira, we have returned"

"Who preceded Vlagden as king of dwarves?"

"Orik" Eragon replied as a figure stepped out…

**so that's it! sorry its short. i appreciate all reviews, and comment if you want me to update more. constructive critisizum allowed, but no flames please.**

**avrillavignerox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello from England! Here's another chappie- so sorry it's short**

**I'm gonna start a thing where you get one fact about me, review to ask questions and I'll try to reply:**

**My favourite artist is Avril Lavigne**

**Don't be afraid to review and ask me for more**

**Disclaimer: **

**1. I'm still a girl**

**2. I'm still Canadian**

**3. I'm sitting in the uk**

**On with the story**

"Arya!" shouted Eragon as he embraced her. She had long, dark, flowing hair and pointed ears 'she must be an elf or rider' Amy thought.

"Greetings sk-"she started when suddenly a massive red dragon flew overhead and gripped aryl through its talons and flew away with her.

"Quick!" Eragon shouted "Amy, Sky go follow that dragon and rescue Arya, NOW!"

For many days and nights Amy and Sky flew in search of Arya. When they were about to give up they saw her tied to an old oak tree. _Look,' _said sky nodding with her head._ 'I see it too, let's go help her!' _they landed and untied Arya "Quick they've gone hunting we must leave now!" she hissed.

When they returned to Eragon and Saphira, Eragon and Arya exchanged small round packages and then Eragon called "Goodbye Arya. We must head back to foreign lands. Come Sky, Amy" and with that they left.

**And scene! Do you guys want more? **

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Avrillavignerox66**


	3. AN- sorry

**hey sorry this isn't a chapter just an authors note :(**

**OK so I have some points to make**

**1. I've run out of story, right now the story is what i put for my English homework: i need ideas HELP!**

**2. I need a beta reader plz help**

**3. guys plz can you review because it will make my day**

**thanx ill try to update soon.**


	4. AN-really sorry

**hey! sorry just an AN. :( guys I'm seriously out of ideas! **

**also if I don't get any more reviews by next friday im gonna take this story down and delete it.**

**thanks to stapet for following.**

**sorry again **

**avrillavignerox66**


	5. author rant- sorry

**Sorry this is just a rant aimed at guest reviewer Lady Anon**

**Lady Anon- Firstly what does that even mean?**

**Secondly why review if you're gonna critisise every small detail of the story? why did you even read it then?**

**thirdly- YOU'RE GOING ON AT ME WHEN ACTUALLY YOU DON'T REALISE HOW HARD WRITING REALLY IS FOR ME. I HAVE DYSLEXIA AND SPELL CHECK IS MY BEST FRIEND.**

**LASTLY- I THINK YOUR A RIGHT B****H AND IF YOU THINK YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GRATE GO RIGHT A F****** STORY AND TELL ME HOW EASY IT IS.**

**rant over- sorry guys i really needed to get that off my cheast.**


End file.
